DBSO
by Masquerade
Summary: This is my latest fic, Dragonball Super Otherworld! This is my ultimate AU, featuring many of my fanfic characters and the cast of DBZ like you've never seen them before! The prologue is up now! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Messanger of the Fate

_There are other worlds that sit in the fabric of time.  
However, two worlds are eating each other......  
.....to survive the other's awakening......  
A band of unlikely heroes......  
....children who shouldn't exist.....  
......are the only hope for the world's survival.....  
  
  
  
DBSO: Dragonball Super Otherworld  
  
  
__Go...now...if you want it,  
An otherworld awaits you.  
Don't...you...give up on it,   
You bite the hand that feeds you  
All alone...Cold fields you wander...  
Memories of it ...Cloud your sight...  
Fills your dreams...Disturbs your slumber...  
Lost your way... A fallen knight...  
  
Hold...now; aim is steady,_

_An otherworld awaits you. _

_One...thousand...years, you ready?  
The otherworld it takes you.  
  
Go into the sand and the dust and the sky.  
Go now, there is no better plan than to do or to die.  
Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light;   
Feed me, fill me with sin and get ready to fight.  
  
~ "Otherworld," Final Fantasy X; lyrics from http://www.fflyrics.com  
  
_

  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"He's not going to die, is he, doctor?"  
  
Dr. Shichi shook her head, looking at the frightened priestess with calm eyes.  
  
"He will be fine, San. You got him here just in time." She turned from the bed with the sick boy to the worried woman. "I just finished giving him the antidote. All he needs now is rest."  
  
"Thank you." the priestess sobbed in relief, bowing in eternal gratefulness. Shichi smiled warmly.  
  
"Please, don't worry San Masquerade. Your son will be fine."  
  
Masquerade, the high priestess of her Mononoke tribe, raised herself back up to a stand. There were tears in her blue eyes, and her cheeks were again rosy with color.  
  
"I'm thankful. He's all I have right now."  
  
"Maybe you should stay the night with him in the hospital?" Shichi asked. Masquerade nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think I shall."  
  
"Alright. It's getting late, so I'll go check on the kids back home." Shichi announced, picking up her suitcase of medicines. "I'll come back around three to see how you both are doing."  
  
"I just can't thank you enough." the high priestess continued to sob, bringing one hand up to her face. "It happened so suddenly, and I was so frightened."  
  
"Don't worry, Masq. Genji will live. You should get some rest too."  
  
Masq bowed again as Shichi packed up the suitcase and headed for the door.  
  
"Goodnight, San Shichi."  
  
"Goodnight, San Masquerade. I'll be back in a while."  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
Genji soon woke up in a dark room. His magneta pink eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he turned his head to look around. He felt very groggy, and very stiff. He felt like he was a stuffed animal.  
  
_What happened to me?  
  
He saw his mother sleeping on her folded arms on the side of the bed. He felt confused, and wasn't sure what had happened.  
  
__I didn't get sick....... Did I fall and hurt myself?  
  
No! Wait! The hike!  
  
He remembered back to the hike he and his mother were taking. They were going back home from archery practice and martial arts training when........._

………  
  
_Genji-chan, don't wander too far.  
  
Don't worry, mama. I'm okay.  
  
You worry me. There could be something dangerous off these trails. These mountains aren't tamed yet.  
  
The fiercest things in these woods are us Mononoke, mama. What's there to worry about?  
  
.....rustle, rustle......  
  
What was that?  
  
What was what? That rustling noise?  
  
.....rustle, rustle, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!  
  
SNAKE GOD! Mama, look out!  
  
Genji, no!  
  
HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!  
  
OOOOOOW!  
  
GENJI-CHAN!  
  
_

………

  
Genji shook his head, remembering the event very painfully. A snake god was stalking them as they walked. It was going to attack his mother, but Genji jumped in its way. It bit him in the leg, and he blacked out hearing his mother's screams. What happened next was anyone's guess. He next remembered waking up here.  
  
_I smell arthritis lotion. It must be San Shichi's hospital room.  
  
He carefully sat up, feeling sore all over, and taking the blanket off his chest. He looked himself over to see if he was alright. Just as he checked that his sixteen-year-old self was fully intact.....  
  
"Genji DragonLore?"  
  
The boy looked up to see someone else in the room. It was a girl slightly older than him with olive green hair. He couldn't see much else of her, the room was still dark. By her silhouette that was in the shadows, he figured she was wearing a cape and a spandex outfit that clung to her body. He squinted at her as though he was trying to get a better look.  
  
"Of course you are." the woman continued. "I know you can't answer me, being born a mute." He could just make out movement. She had raised one hand to her chin. "I know you all too well, dear boy."  
  
Although Genji was born without a voice box, he was able to communicate. He knew sign language, but she probably couldn't see his hands in this dark room. The other alternative was a technique in relation to telepathy: the language of the Gods, spoken through eye contact. He could see the slight shine in the white of her eyes, so he decided to try the Language.  
  
****Who are you? What are you doing here? You're not a priestess of this mountain!**  
  
"Ah, but you are wrong." the woman shook her head. "I am a high priestess of Singing Mountain, as I have been for many years."  
  
Genji blinked in surprise. His mother was on the council of Highs, and he knew every High Priestess of the tribe. This strange woman was not one of them.  
  
******If you were, I would know you. You are no high priestess, or even a Mononoke tribeswoman either!**  
  
"It does sound confusing, I know. But it is the truth. As for who I am...." the woman dramatically flung her cape over one shoulder, putting a hand on a curvy hip. "I am the one who shall take you to your rightful place."  
  
Genji raised an eyebrow.  
  
******Rightful.....place?** He looked down at his mother in worry. She was still asleep!  
  
"She won't wake up. I put her in so deep asleep, she will miss two days of her life."  
  
Enraged, Genji flung off the covers to his bed, and jumped to his feet. However, still stiff, and his leg in a splint, he fell straight to the floor. He landed just by the girl's feet.  
  
"Don't be afraid." she assured. "Now, listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once."  
  
Genji looked up, not sure what was happening. He watched as she held her arms up and made her fingers form a triangle at stomach height. She held her head high and straight foreword. Ignoring Genji altogether, she launched into a strange speech.......  
  
"Listen, and listen well, great warrior. I have an assignment for you. An assignment that, if ignored, will endanger the world as you know it."  
  
**_

  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((( )))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
Selena narrowed her eyes at this girl.  
  
_What the hell is this kid trying to prove? What did she mean by "daughter of a friend and an enemy?"   
  
The teenage girl with olive green hair continued to stare foreword into space while talking.  
  
"The information I am about to share is closely guarded and restricted to those whom it doesn't concern. It is the information to cross into other worlds."  
  
"Other worlds?!" Selena growled. As far as she knew at this point, this girl appeared in her tent as silent as an owl in flight and began talking to Selena as if they were childhood friends. Not only did Selena not know who this girl was, but she was just woken up at one in the morning for some crazed kid (who talked like she was on drugs or something) coming into her tent and talking this crap!  
  
"There are many variations of this world, variations based on what other decisions those who shaped history could have made. These worlds have places all their own, running their own timeline, and forming different societies and cultures. However, there is a crisis that must be averted...."  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda! Get outta my tent and tell it to someone who gives a sh..."  
  
".....and you have been chosen to handle the situation."  
  
Selena growled. Her attempt to interrupt was somehow failed. The girl kept talking even though Selena had butted in.  
  
It was almost like yelling at a tape recording.  
  
"The reason you were chosen is......."  
  
_

  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"......because you were not to exist."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Both Hananoki and Trunks sat up from the couch. Both were enjoying their quiet time by turning the lights out and listening to the rain outside when this girl suddenly entered. Trunks wondered if this girl with olive green hair was an android. But that had to be impossible! He traveled through time to stop all of Dr. Gero's androids, including the bio-android Cell! Even all the androids in the future, Trunk's time, were destroyed!  
  
"Trunks-kun..." Hananoki, Trunk's girlfriend, shivered. "...who is this person?"  
  
"I have no idea." Trunks shook his head, getting up to his feet. "So, miss, why don't you answer for us? Who are you, and how do you know so much about me and Hana-chan?"  
  
"Yes, it's true. Your birth was not foretold by the Fate, and therefore, exist illegally."  
  
"What the hell...." Trunks growled. "That does it! Get out of our house!"  
  
Trunks lunged for her.....  
  
.....but passed right through her and fell on the floor!  
  
Hananoki screamed, hiding her face under her mass of green with black spots hair. As Trunks picked himself up, he looked the talking girl over.  
  
"It's a ghost!" Hananoki screamed. Trunks tilted his head to the side curiously as he moved his hand through the girl.  
  
"I dunno, Hana-chan....." he doubted, "....it's more like a hologram.....is this......a recording?"  
  
The olive-haired girl continued.  
  
"By order of the Fate, you should be scheduled to be terminated. I'm sure there have been many attempts of your life you have survived by now."  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Hananoki wondered as Trunks walked back to her side.  
  
"I don't know...." Trunks shook his head. "I had some close scrapes....."  
  
"So did I, now that I think about it....."  
  
"Is she talking to both of us?" Trunks scratched his head. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"But since this crisis is underway," the girl continued, "the Fate has decided to send you to fix this catastrophe, before all life in your world is terminated. Let me explain what the situation is. I mentioned that there are other worlds that coexist......."  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
".....but one world seems to have gone rogue on itself and the Fate."  
  
"What sorcery is this?!" Raine demanded, seeing that his hand had gone straight through the girl's face, but she still continued to talk, unharmed. "Is this strange being a spirit from the afterlife?"  
  
Right when the Namek warrior decided it was time to rest after harvesting the fields, a strange being awoke him from his light slumber. The girl spoke of knowing him her whole life, even though Raine had never seen a non- Namekian in his life. He had no idea who this girl of olive-colored hair was and why she was talking like this.  
  
"This rogue world is in pain, seeking asylum and comfort in another world. It is about to collide with your world, and when it does.....both worlds will be destroyed and all will cease to be."  
  
"You speak of an apocalypse on New Namek?" Raine demanded. "What blasphemy to our people! The Nameks do not panic of such occurrences! Who are you, and why do you say these words?!"  
  
"You, who is not allowed to exist, must go to this world and ease its pain. The exact cause of this occurrence is unknown, so you must investigate. This pained world is vast, so you will not go alone. There are others who illegally exist, just as you do. There are five total. I will not reveal names for their personal safety."  
  
Raine crossed his arms, deciding to stay quiet and hear who these people were.  
  
"First, there is a young Nameksei-jin warrior who scarred his own soul....."  
  
Raine's body jolted in shock! A frightened, shaky hand reached for his heart. Beneath his tunic, cut into his chest, was a sickening scar he always kept hidden.  
  
_.....I never told anyone about this........how did this witch know......?_

  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"......a drifting woman who carries a staff of great power....."  
  
"Huh?" Selena blinked, looking to her nearby ki staff. "Do you......mean me?"  
  
She scratched her neck nervously, not knowing what to say.  
  
But the woman continued.....  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"......a prince with a magickal sword who can travel through time....."  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Hananoki squeaked. "That's you!"  
  
"How does she know about my time machine?!" Trunks continued to growl, feeling the frustrating rage inherited from his father. "Who is she? And who is this Fate guy?!"  
  
The girl continued.....  
  
".......an artificial creature with blood of a human and a machine......."  
  
Hananoki froze.  
  
"How.....does she know....."  
  
"Know what?" Trunks demanded. "Hana-chan, did she mean you?"  
  
"Trunks-kun..." Hananoki started to sob. "I didn't know when to tell you......Mother told me just a few days ago.....and I....."  
  
"Were you created from one of the androids?"  
  
His love nodded.  
  
"I see. Dr. Yanagi mentioned she wanted to shut down Gero with a splice of his deadliest creation. Well, which android was it?"  
  
Hananoki gave her answer, and Trunks stared at her in shock.......  
  
......as the olive-haired girl continued........

  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"........and last, but most certainly not least.......a boy, who is the son of Earth's tyrant, Cell."  
  
Genji quickly got back to his feet.  
  
****No! You don't understand! Dad isn't like that anymore! He settled down when he married mom and had my baby sister, Rune! He's not evil anymore!**  
  
The girl continued, regardless.  
  
"It is not possible to arrange a place for you to meet. Being illegal, you have no rights to travel back-and-forth between worlds. When sent to the pained world, you will all be separated and will have to find each other. After uniting, all five of you must work together to stop the pain being spread from that world, and keep it from attacking your world."  
  
Genji kept shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
******I don't understand! What are you saying?! Please answer me!**  
  
"I am sorry that I can give no further details or answer questions. This was a recording made only days ago. However, once this recording ends, you will be transported to the pained world where you must seek out your comrades."  
  
******WHAT?!** Genji ran to his mother, and tried shaking her awake. ******Mom! Mom! Mama, wake up! Mama, help!**  
  
"This message is now ending." the girl warned.  
  
******NO! WAIT!** Genji pleaded. ******Please, don't do this to me! I don't even know what's......**  
  
"Farewell for now, and good luck."  
  
The girl folded her arms in some sort of prayer, leaving her palms facing Genji. The boy suddenly felt something pushing him towards the girl. His feet were scooting along the wood floor, as though someone was pushing him from behind. He tried to fight back.  
  
******No! Stop! Mama, for the love of the Gods, wake up!**  
  
Suddenly, Genji felt a sharp yank in his stomach and felt himself get pulled towards the girl.  
  
******YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....**  
  
He slipped right into the girl's body as though she was a black hole, and completely disappeared!  
  
At which moment, the girl disappeared as well, leaving the dark room and the sleeping woman behind.  
  
**

  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"No! Stop!" Selena begged, feeling herself being pulled towards the girl like she was getting sucked into a black hole. "I'm still in my PJ's! I can't go anywhere yet!" She quickly reached for her staff, pointing the jewel end at the girl.  
  
"I don't care if this is a hologram recording! I'm blowing you to pieces!"  
  
But before she could get the chance, she felt a sharp yank in her stomach and was suddenly pulled towards the girl head first.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY...."  
  
She was sucked straight into the girl's body and completely disappeared.  
  
At which moment, the girl disappeared as well, leaving the dark tent in the deep woods behind.  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"Trunks-kun! Help!" Hananoki screamed as she felt herself get dragged foreword. He rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders, holding her to him.  
  
"I got ya. Everything's oka......uh oh...." He felt himself being pulled in. "Wait a minute....are we leaving right now? But....."  
  
"Trunks-kun......" Hananoki sobbed, "I'm scared! What do we do?!"  
  
"Don't panic, Hana-chan." he comforted. "I'm right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"Thank you....." she sniffed.  
  
To comfort her more, he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Then, both felt sharp yanks in their stomachs and were pulled straight for the girl!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! TRUNKS-KUUUUUUUUUUN!"  
  
"HANA-CHAN! HOLD ON!"  
  
Both were sucked straight into the girl's body and completely disappeared.  
  
At which moment, the girl disappeared too, leaving the dark room and the pounding rain outside behind.  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
"Stop this!" Raine demanded. "Stop this at once!" He felt himself being pulled for the girl. He panicked, calling outside. "Father! Father, help! It's a witch, she's using magick on me! FATHER!"  
  
But his father, Kargo, didn't seem to hear anything inside his son's house.  
  
Raine resisted, trying to step away, but it was like fighting a strong river current.  
  
_No......I won't let you take me away! I want to stay home! I don't want to leave!  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp yank in his stomach, and found himself being launched head on towards the girl.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
He was sucked straight into the girl's body, and completely disappeared.  
  
At which moment, the girl disappeared too, leaving the empty room and the oblivious villages outside behind.  
  
_

  
Thus, the incredible journey began.........  
  


  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  


  
Author's Note: Well, that's that for the preview. Although I've thought of a general storyline and additional characters, I could always use suggestions for this brand spanking new DBZ adventure I'm writing. E-mail me or AIM me. The info is in my profile. I won't work on this too often, so please don't bug me for updates. Thanks for reading! ~Masq

And to answer a couple of question you may have, Raine was among my first DBZ characters, and is supposed to be Piccolo's son. Instead, he's Dende's nephew (Kargo is Dende's little brother). He's a little like Piccolo, but speaks very formally to everyone he meets. Secondly, for those who notice how I spell "magick" in this and a few of my stories; this is actually the correct pronunciation. "Magick" is the real thing, while "magic" is the illusions we see performed on stage or in night clubs. That's it for now, I'll try to update soon! ~Masq


	2. Slug Saga: Chapter 1, The Dying World

Dragonball Super Otherworld  
  
Chapter 1 - The Dying World  
  
  
  
  
  
nan no tsumi mo nai hazu na no ni  
  
nanraka no batsu wo uketeru  
  
jibun de maita tane de mo nai no ni  
  
sakimidareta hana tsumasareru  
  
  
  
shiranai koto to mo ienai ga  
  
katabou katsuida oboe wa nai  
  
jiyuu wo takaku kawasareta ki mo suru ga  
  
kokoro made yasuku utta oboe wa nai  
  
  
  
Hey, Hey! kutabatte osaraba suru made  
  
Hey, Hey! dare no te ni mo kakaranai  
  
tooi yoru wo urotsuite-iru  
  
shiranai darou eien no narazu mono-tachi wo  
  
  
  
~"Tooi Sakebi," Serial Experiments Lain  
  
  
  
((Translation))  
  
Although I must be innocent,  
  
now I am punished.  
  
I wasn't the one who sewed those seeds, but nevertheless  
  
I have to pull up the flowers that bloomed from them.  
  
  
  
I can't say I didn't know about it,  
  
but I don't remember taking any part in it.  
  
I think my freedom cost me dearly,  
  
but I don't remember selling my soul so cheaply.  
  
  
  
Hey, Hey! Until I die and say farewell . . .  
  
Hey, Hey! . . . no one can touch me.  
  
You probably don't know  
  
the eternal outlaws prowling in the distant night.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
He woke up with a headache.  
  
Trunks sat up and tried to look around. He had no idea where he was, and vaguely remembered what happened.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
Then, the events came back to him.....  
  
....listening to the rain, the girl with olive hair, something about illegally existing......  
  
....Hananoki......  
  
Trunks gasped in shock! She wasn't nearby!  
  
He stumbled to his feet and looked around. He was on a relatively small slither of land in a vast lake or ocean. There were similar islands nearby, some with strange lollypop-like trees. The grasses on the islands were turquoise, and the water surrounding him looked dull green. The sky above was cloudy, sparking thunderheads every once in a while, and a large sun was dimmed by thicker clouds.  
  
He didn't recognise this place at all.  
  
"Anybody there?!" He called out across the water. The cawing of birds nearby seemed to be his only answer. "Hana-chan?!" He called out even louder. When there was no responce at all, Trunks almost panicked. "Mom?!"  
  
Still no responce.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"  
  
There were still some birds cawing in the distance, not much comfort. Trunks hung his head and sighed.  
  
"Where on Earth am I?"  
  
He looked up at the sky again to see that two more suns on the horizion were rising.  
  
Three suns in the sky?!  
  
Trunks then resorted to looking around in shock.  
  
"Am I even on Earth?!"  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
She woke up with a headache.  
  
Selena eased open her eyes and tried to look around. It was rather dark around her, and she was laying on something hard. She figured she was in a room of some kind.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
She carefully sat up, feeling pain stab into her spine. She noted that she was on a steel floor, but couldn't see most of the room. She got down on all fours and cautiously creeped around to see if she could find a wall or a door.  
  
Instead, she found some kind of circular funiture. She felt the fabric, and found it was very delicate silk. She got up on her knees to look it over more carefully. It was something in the shape of a circle, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"What in the world....."  
  
Then, there were two sharp claps, and the lights came on. Selena shielded her eyes at the sudden light change, and tried to look through the shade of her hand. The room was made of some kind of white metal, and right in the middle of it was a raised, circular cusion shrouded with a silk cover.  
  
Actually, the cusion was an entire bed.  
  
As for the sleeper who was sitting up and staring at Selena angrily........  
  
"What are you doing in my ship? Who are you?"  
  
"Uh....." Selena froze. "Well........I dunno either........um, and who would you be?"  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
He woke up with a headache.  
  
Raine swinted his eyes a moment before allowing them to open again. The world around him was very dark, which made him panic. Living on New Namek, and never knowing what a real night looked like, he instantly grew afraid.  
  
He jumped to his feet from where he lay, and looked around. There were two walls to the side of him, and the sky above him was black with small points of light blinking slightly. Everywhere around him was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't completely see.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" he whispered in terror. "I am no longer home....how did I get here?"  
  
Then, he remembered the girl, and clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
"Witch.......she will pay for this...."  
  
He looked around for somewhere to go, but only found forewords and backwards as his options. He decided to move foreword until the walls became corners that opened out. At the exit of the small alleyway, he could see he was in some giant city. The buildings were very tall, and there were so many of them.  
  
"All these buildings....this must be a city.....I have never seen one before....The elders would tell stories of such places when I was little."  
  
He scratched behind one ear in confusion.  
  
"Wherever can I be?"  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Raine turned back into the alley to see two strange beings walking towards him. They looked very tall and menacing, which made Raine freeze in fear. They stopped right behind him, and towered over the Namek by three feet.  
  
"Whadaya think you're doing wandering around out here?!" one gruff being asked. "Puny creatures like yourself shouldn't be wanderin' around without your master around."  
  
"....." Raine wasn't sure how to answer. His body and his words were paralized.  
  
"Well, speak up!" another gruff voice snapped.  
  
Almost broken out of his trance, he bowed politely.  
  
"Forgive me," he began, "I have just arrived, and I do not know where I am..."  
  
"Oh, ho, ho! So you came here, eh?" the first voice chuckled. "What for, I dunno. But it was a big mistake."  
  
Raine could then hear knuckles cracking, and began to sweat nervously.  
  
"So, whada'we gunna do with him, Ta-Les?" a third, less menacing voice asked. Raine could have sworn that voice was familiar......  
  
"That's a no-brainer." the first voice, Ta-Les, laughed. "We've just got ourselves a new house slave."  
  
Raine straightened out of his bow and backed away from the alley in fear.  
  
"Sl-sl-sl-sl-slave?!"  
  
"Get 'em!"  
  
Raine ran for his life while the other three chased after him. But the Namekseijin was in a giant, unfamiliar city with many of those beings around him.  
  
It looked like his life was sealed.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
She woke up with a headache.  
  
The moment she moved around to make herself more comfortable, voices buzzed around her.  
  
"Hey, she's coming around!"  
  
"Hurry, get the doctor!"  
  
"She's regained conciousness!"  
  
"Hey, lady. Are you alright?"  
  
Hananoki opened her eyes slowly and let the world come into focus. Her view was surrounded by children's faces, the oldest was a boy about her age. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"Tokyo hospital." the boy answered. "Don't worry, you're fine, miss. You gave us all a scare, we thought you were going to die."  
  
She looked at the faces all around her. So, she was still in Tokyo, which meant she didn't go anywhere yet. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. Surrounding her were six young children, the oldest about nine. Outside the windows, she could see the sun shining over the familiar view of Tokyo and the construction outside to repair buildings. She sighed in relief.  
  
"So, it was all a bad dream."  
  
"What was a bad dream?" a younger girl asked. Hananoki looked at her, then looked at the others. She didn't recoginze any of them.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" she asked them. They all looked confused.  
  
"Trunks, who's that?" the oldest boy asked. Hananoki looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What? How could you not know Trunks Briefs? He destroyed the androids and killed Cell."  
  
"Man, you must have hit your head hard...." the boy shook his head. "You don't even know what you're talking about. The androids are still wreking havoc on Earth, and anyone who's attempted to destroy them got killed themselves."  
  
'No.....  
  
'Oh, no.....  
  
'This can't be happening!'  
  
Hananoki shook her head slightly, then shook it more violently.  
  
"No....that's not right.....the androids are dead.....Trunks...."  
  
"Did you say his last name was Briefs?" the boy asked. "We could ask my mom, she might know who that is."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't even say who I was." the boy smacked his head. "I'm Boxers." He pointed at the youngest girl, the one who had asked Hananoki about a dream. "That's my little sister, Undiis. These guys are our adopted siblings: Syria, Joseph, Nash, and Rem."  
  
Hananoki was still rather confused, but had to accept things for now. Perhaps the truth would come from this Boxer's mother.  
  
"My name is Naru Wheelo."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
"Listen, and listen well, great warrior. I have an assignment for you. An assignment that, if ignored, will endanger the world as you know it. The information I am about to share is closely guarded and restricted to those whom it doesn't concern. It is the information to cross into other worlds.  
  
"There are many variations of this world, variations based on what other decisions those who shaped history could have made. These worlds have places all their own, running their own timeline, and forming different societies and cultures. However, there is a crisis that must be averted.....and you have been chosen to handle the situation.  
  
"The reason you were chosen is....because you were not to exist.  
  
"Yes, it's true. Your birth was not fortold by the Fate, and therefore, exist illegally. By order of the Fate, you should be scheduled to be terminated. I'm sure there have been many attempts of your life you have survived by now. But since this crisis is underway, the Fate has decided to send you to fix this catastrophy, before all life in your world is terminated. Let me explain what the situation is.  
  
"I mentioned that there are other worlds that coexist....but one world seems to have gone rogue on itself and the Fate. This rogue world is in pain, seeking asylum and comfort in another world. It is about to collide with your wold, and when it does.....both worlds will be destroyed and all will cease to be.  
  
"You, who is not allowed to exist, must go to this world and ease its pain. The exact cause of this occurance is unknown, so you must investigate. This pained world is vast, so you will not go alone. There are others who illegally exist, just as you do. There are five total. I will not reveal names for their personal safety.  
  
"First, there is a young Nameksei-jin warrior who scarred his own soul......a drifting woman who carries a staff of great power.....a prince with a magickal sword who can travel through time.....an artifical creature with blood of a human and a machine.......and last, but most certainly not least.......a boy, who is the son of Earth's tyrant, Cell.  
  
"It is not possible to arrange a place for you to meet. Being illegal, you have no rights to travel back-and-forth between worlds. When sent to the pained world, you will all be seperated and will have to find each other. After uniting, all five of you must work together to stop the pain being spread from that world, and keep it from attacking your world.  
  
"I am sorry that I can give no further details or answer questions. This was a recording made only days ago. However, once this recording ends, you will be transported to the pained world where you must seek out your comrads.  
  
"This message is now ending. Farewell for now, and good luck."  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
He woke up with a headache.  
  
Just as he began to gripe with himself about his pain, the sound of booming thunder had him jolted to a sit. He blinked as he looked around. He was on a stretch of plains next to a riverbank. There were dead trees around him, completely barron of leaves. The grass around him was a teal color, and looked lush and alive. The sky was completely covered in thunderhead, where flashes of light would flicker occasionally. He also noted that it was rather cold.  
  
He rubbed his hands against his arms to keep himself warm.  
  
**Wh-where am I?**  
  
He stood up to get a better look. He then noticed that the "river" was actually a spanning ocean. He was on a beach of a sort, probably on an island.  
  
**This is definently not the mountain. I wonder what this place is...... It looks creepy.**  
  
He looked back up at the sky to notice an abnormally giant sun in the sky, partially masked against the clouds. Surprised, he looked around again, and found two more suns on the horizon. Now scared, he backed himself into a tree trunk, breathing hard.  
  
**Oh Gods, I'm not even on Earth! Where the hell am I? How did I get here?**  
  
It slowly came back to him. He remembered the girl with the olive green hair.....and being bitten by that snake....and being sucked into some sort of black hole......  
  
**I have to find that girl! She's the only one who can tell me what's going on here!**  
  
He started to walk around, trying to find his way to someone....anyone!.....who could help him.  
  
He wandered across the entire island until he found somebody. It had a human-like form, and wore some kind of armor. The look of the armor was ringing bells in Genji's head, but he couldn't place the familiarity exactly.  
  
Taking a chance, he jogged to the person, waving with one hand and whistling.  
  
The person turned quickly to him, pointing what looked like a gun at Genji. Genji instantly stopped in his tracks and held his hands up in peace. The person looked Genji over a minute before lowering his gun and walking towards him.  
  
"Tu oui cbayg Namekseijin?"  
  
Genji blinked several times, and looked confused.  
  
'Oh great. I am on another planet, am I? Along with alien-speaking aliens....'  
  
The person cleared his throat.  
  
"How about Basic? Do you speak Basic?"  
  
Genji's eyes lit up.  
  
'English! I can't believe my luck!'  
  
He nodded fiercely. The person chuckled.  
  
"Really? Interesting. Well, say your name, then. And how did you get here? You're not a native."  
  
Genji shook his head. Noting he didn't have a voice, he couldn't answer directly. He mentioned so by patting his throat and shaking his head again.  
  
"What the......you can't talk?!"  
  
Genji nodded a yes.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" the person threw his hands in the air in frustration, then put a hand on his helmet while shaking his head. Genji sighed; he got that a lot. Finally, the person looked back up.  
  
"I have a holopad you can write on back on the ship. I have to take you there anyway. It's common protocol." He started to walk away, waving at Genji to walk with him. "Come along."  
  
Genji followed looking around, not at all knowing where he was. Deciding to go about this by charades, he walked in front of the man to try and get his point across. He waved his hands over the landscape, then shrugged in absolute confusion.  
  
"Eh? You don't know where you are?"  
  
Genji nodded.  
  
"This is the planet's Quadrent 3, you didn't know that?"  
  
Genji fell over. Not the answer he was looking for...... He got back up and stamped his foot in frustration.  
  
'This guy ain't from Earth, so how could I speak the language of the Gods to him?! This is frikkin embarassing!'  
  
"Oh, wait!" the man exclaimed. "You don't even know what planet you're on?!"  
  
Genji pointed and nodded furiously.  
  
"Oh. That's strange. How could you not know what planet you're on?"  
  
Genji's face scrunched as he tried to think of a way to explain without looking crazy. He started rapping his knuckles on his head to help him jog his memory......  
  
"Oh, so you hit your head and can't remember? Is that it?"  
  
Genji blinked a few times. Hey, that was a good idea. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh! That makes sence. Alright, this is the Planet Nameksei. I guess you can't remember where your ship is, can you?"  
  
Genji remained in shock at hearing where he was! Nameksei?! How in the world did he get here?! How was he supposed to get back home?! His head and shoulders drooped in sadness, which the man patted in assurance.  
  
"It's alright, man. Come on back to the ship, and we'll help you get back to your planet."  
  
Genji nodded solemly, following the man. He watched as the man held up one armored wrist and pushed a few buttons.  
  
"Scout 32 reporting, I found an unidentified being in Quadrent 3. Looks Earthling, can't speak, no clue as to how he arrived. Over."  
  
There was a garbled responce on the line. It sounded like the language Genji first heard the man speaking.  
  
"Roger that. I'm bringing him back to the ship for Lord Slug to evaluate. Over and out."  
  
Genji blinked up at the man in confusion.  
  
**Lord......Slug? Why do I have a sinking feeling all the sudden?** 


	3. Slug Saga: Chapter 2, All Hail Lord Slug...

Dragonball Super Otherworld Chapter 2 - All Hail Lord Slug!  
  
Why do you like playing around with  
  
My narrow scope on reality  
  
I can feel it start slipping  
  
I think I'm breaking down  
  
  
  
Why do you like playing around with  
  
My narrow scope on reality  
  
I can feel it all start slipping away  
  
  
  
See but I don't get it  
  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
  
I GET STUPEFIED!  
  
And I don't get it  
  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
  
Don't you think it could take control when I don't let it  
  
I GET STUPEFIED!  
  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
  
I begin to stupify  
  
"Stupify," - Disturbed, DBZ Movie #4: Lord Slug  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Genji walked with the man across the landscape, noticing how a lot of it was dying off. Some of the grass felt dry under his bare feet, and several of the trees had leaves that were clinging for dear life to their branches. The boy was suspicious. Piccolo would sometimes tell stories about Nameksei, and none of this was how he described it.  
  
'Something feels wrong here. I'm not sure why....'  
  
It felt like little time had passed before they reached what looked like a giant building.  
  
The guard stopped just in front of it.  
  
"Ah, here it is. Lord Slug's ship."  
  
Genji's eyes almost popped out of his head. A ship! He didn't realize they could be so big! It resembled a circular building with a single tower in front, almost like an old fashioned theater. The hull was a shiny black metal, and the windows around it seemed to have a purple tint to them. It rested on six giant legs almost like how a beetle would stand. The overall size of it was what impressed Genji. It was as big as a millionare mansion!  
  
'Oh man.......this is just GREAT! How much worse can this bad feeling of mine get?!'  
  
Suddenly, the man next to him got down on one knee in bow as another figure approached him. Genji looked at the one approaching, and instantly felt fear. It was another man, although dressed differently than the others around him. Genji noticed the crashing force of the man's ki before he got a good look at the face.  
  
The man approaching was about six feet tall, and was on the line of bulky and scrawny, just somewhere inbetween. He wore a black cloak over his head and shoulders, but it didn't hide his bright yellow tunic. The tunic was draped over purple and white armor. Genji squinted to get a look at the man's face, and could only see a wrinkled face in the shadows of the cloak.  
  
"Fru ec drec?" the man demanded of the soldier on his knee. Genji just gave a polite mini-bow to the powerful one as the soldier shook.  
  
"My lord," the soldier studdered, then explained in the strange language: "drec puo fyc cbuddat hud vyn vnus rana. Ra lyhhud cbayg, yht ryt hu nalummaldeuh ruf ra kud rana. E druikrd ed pacd du pnehk res du oui, Lord Slug."  
  
'So, this is Slug....' Genji thought, looking at the man's face. Slug got closer, allowing Genji a better look. The face was green, and very wrinkled. There was also a pink scar going across his eye. Genji evaluated that Slug was a strong and powerful warrior sometime in his life, but the strength seemed to have vanished with time. The power was still there, Genji could feel it.  
  
Slug captured Genji's chin in one hand, and held the boy's head up. Genji remained perfectly still as his head was turned side to side and in several different angles of view.  
  
"A human?"  
  
Genji nodded meekly.  
  
'Phew, he can speak English too....'  
  
"So, you cannot speak, boy?"  
  
Genji just shook his head, biting his lip.  
  
"That's alright." Slug smiled. "I can find out everything myself. Hold still."  
  
His hand went off Genji's chin and grabbed the top of his head. Surprised, Genji tried to back away, but the old Slug's grip was too strong.  
  
**What are you doing? Stop it! Let go!**  
  
"Just relax, boy." Slug soothed.  
  
Genji suddenly couldn't help it. His body lost the freedom of movement and he felt incredibly drowsy. He slumped over foreword slightly, and his eyes partly closed. Behind his eyelids, he could see his life flashing by. His friends, his family, his home on the mountain, the wolf Gods of the mountain, his training as a skilled archer, his travels across the Earth........  
  
.......finally, to last night.....with the girl, and her message for him.......  
  
It all went by in just a few seconds.  
  
Slug smiled at the boy and took his hand away. Genji fell limply to the ground, feeling little to no ki in his body. Then, he felt someone pick him up and drape him over a shoulder.  
  
"Bnabyna drec puo y rud saym yht haf lmudrac!" he heard Slug shout. "Ymand sa frah ra fygac ib!"  
  
Then, he heard the old man's low voice whisper in his ear.  
  
"I will speak to you when you wake up, Genji."  
  
The boy then fell fast asleep.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Genji then awoke in a very cold atmosphere. He opened his eyes and found himself in a large bed. He promptly sat up, and looked around. He was in a rather elegant room, decorated with dark colors. He noticed that on the bed next to him was a red and black uniform neatly folded, and next to that was a tray of food that looked like shrimp with noodles on the side.  
  
Genji's stomach insisted that it was time to eat, so Genji pulled the tray towards him. Without utensils, Genji scooped up the shrimp-like food with his hands. He wiped the surprising amount of grease on his shirt to clean his fingers. The food was very warm, which helped to heat him up a little, but he was still cold. He took a look at the uniform, seeing that it was long sleeved, and felt very soft and flexible. Looking around to be sure there was no one else in the room, he slipped the clean clothes over his own.  
  
The uniform was a black one-piece outfit that stretched to his wrists and ankles. Along with it was a red tunic piece that looked more like a long vest. He put that on, and strapped it on with a yellow obi cloth, tying it off at a knot in the back. There were also some boots handy. Since Genji wasn't wearing shoes, he decided to put the yellow leather on. He didn't really care how he looked, but he did feel more comfortable and much warmer.  
  
He wandered around the room, looking for the door.  
  
'How do I get out of here? I need to find that girl......she's the only one who can tell me what's going on.....'  
  
Then, a door opened just opposite of the bed. Genji turned his head towards it, seeing a trooper walking into the room. Genji could see his face: it looked like a purple lizard! The lizard turned to the boy.  
  
"Lord Slug has learned your name is Genji. Is this correct?"  
  
It sounded like the man who led Genji here! Slightly surprised, he nodded. The lizard handed the boy what looked like a mini-computer.  
  
"Here's the holopad I was talking about." Then, he handed him what looked like a metal pen. "Use this to write on the screen. The pad will decifer your words to a language Lord Slug can understand. Got it?"  
  
Genji nodded. Sounded simple enough.  
  
"Good. Follow."  
  
The lizard walked out the door, and Genji followed. The corridors were lit to a dim indigo, much like how the windows of that ship were tinted.  
  
'Whoa......are we.......INSIDE THE SHIP?!'  
  
Genji started to shake as he walked behind the lizard. He spotted several other soldiers walking through the halls past them. There was a very small variety of other species on board. One looked like a flat-headed iguana colored orange with small bat wings. Another alien looked like a squat frog with giant, red lips and googly yellow eyes. Other looked close to human with marble colored skin, fire orange hair, and a purple tunic.  
  
Genji decided to test out the holopad and wrote down a question in English.  
  
"Who are you guys, and who is Lord Slug?"  
  
As soon as he wrote out the entire question, the words changed to strange charcters of straight lines and triangles. He showed it to his lizard guide, letting the man read it.  
  
"Heh." the lizard grinned through it's small but sharp teeth. "Not many have heard of us, but they soon will. We are the Demon Tribe from the planet Slug. That is also where our Lord origonates, too. However, Slug was destroyed by that evil space tyrant, Freeza. So, we are looking for a home to call our own."  
  
The words were erased from the holopad, so Genji wrote another question: "And you came to Nameksei for a new home?" Then, he showed it to the lizard.  
  
"No." the lizard replied. "We came here to get something before we move on."  
  
Genji nodded, understanding their problem. Freeza was also well known in his world too, Piccolo told the boy all about the horrible pale-colored lizard. However, one thing felt wrong, still. Even though he never heard of Lord Slug, there was something.......not right about him. And what the lizard guide just said........Not many have heard of us, but they soon will.........that didn't feel right either.  
  
'I wonder what is going on here.......'  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Genji was soon taken to a spacious command center. It was shaped in a circle, with navigation computers lining the walls. Squat little creatures wearing cloaks and hoods were monitoring the computers, tapping away at them. In the center of the room was a grand throne made of black metal and lined with red fabric. Sitting in the throne was Slug.  
  
The old man looked Genji right in the eye, making goosebumps siccor right up Genji's neck. Genji clutched a fist behind his back to contain his fear, but kept his face straight and emotionless. He tried to be like Piccolo or his father in situations like this.  
  
"Come in, Genji." Slug offered, beconning with his hand. "The two of us have much to discuss."  
  
Genji relaxed his fist and brought it from behind his back as he walked in. He got his holopad ready, about to ask his first question when it suddenly floated out of his hand. It drifted to Slug, who caught it and set it aside.  
  
"That's not neccesary. Let's talk the way you do."  
  
Genji blinked in confusion as Slug narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
**Let's talk like this, Genji, m'boy.**  
  
Genji shocked himself into tumbling towards the wall. He didn't see that coming!  
  
Slug laughed at him.  
  
"Did I scare you? Catch you off guard. I'm so sorry, Genji."  
  
Genji walked away from the wall, standing straight.  
  
**That's fine. There's not many off my planet who can speak the Language of the Gods.**  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it? The Language of the Gods?" Slug chuckled. "Interesting. Well, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
Genji crossed his arms, trying to look more like his father.  
  
**Started with what? What did you need to know?**  
  
"I know all that there is to know about you, m'boy." Slug shook a hand of halt at Genji. "I read your mind, saw your entire past. Very fascinating, for a human."  
  
Genji tried to not look afraid.  
  
**Well, that saves us a lot of time. So, I don't have to tell you anything about myself....**  
  
"No, that's fine." Slug smiled. "I just wanted to make you an offer."  
  
Genji remained silent, letting Slug continue.  
  
"We came to Nameksei for it's dragonballs. You know what those are, right?" When Genji nodded, Slug continued. "Well, there is a wish I want from Porunga, the dragon god. I wanted to know if you were interested in joining us."  
  
Genji bit his lip, still sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Hesitant, son? Well, your memories have shown me that you have an exisit power. That power will be of some use to us during this dragonball hunt. You see, my crew is short on a lot of men because of these dragonballs. Nameksei is actually a very dangerous place to those who do not know the land."  
  
Genji narrowed his eyes.  
  
**So, you want me to go out of my way just to be another one of your men? To be a part of a Demon Tribe?**  
  
"Don't like the sound of it, eh?" Slug chuckled. "Well, you can't hide the fact that you have qualities of a demon yourself, Genji."  
  
The boy refused to be phased. Whatever Slug said to him, Genji could let it roll right off his shoulders.  
  
**So?**  
  
"You don't want to join us, Genji DragonLore? Son of Cell?"  
  
Genji fiercely shook his head.  
  
**No offence, Lord Slug. An inner voice is telling me that I shouldn't join forces with you. I should be trying to get back home instead. Thanks anyway.**  
  
Slug suddenly frowned, raising a hand in Genji's direction.  
  
"Feh. Kids these days......"  
  
He fired a ki blast at Genji. It didn't feel strong, so Genji held out his hands and caught the blast. He flung it up to the ceiling, letting the blast explode up above. Slug sat up as small pieces of debris rained down on them.  
  
"That was a warning shot. I'm not letting you go, Genji. You're too valuable to let slip through my fingers, esspecially if you have the attention of that Agent of the Fate."  
  
Genji blinked.  
  
**Agent of the Fate?**  
  
'That girl....... Is that what he means? That girl with olive-green hair?'  
  
Genji powered up his ki as high as it would go, creating his aura of screaming souls. The squatty creatures in the room screamed and ran into the halls for safety while Slug walked towards the boy.  
  
"You don't scare me, boy. You're just making me more interested in you. You'd be a valuable lieutenant for my crew."  
  
Genji clutched his fists in front of him.  
  
"Now, now. You'd fight a helpless, old man? Just listen to me a moment."  
  
**I don't think you're that helpless, but go ahead and talk.**  
  
"Imagine what your power can do for you, and for both of us. See, that Agent brought you to this planet, because she is also interested. She wants to keep you from going back home. But I can take you back, in this very ship, without her knowing."  
  
Genji gnashed his teeth, hesitating to reply.  
  
"You see, this is a fair trade. If you help me to get all seven dragonballs, then I will take you home. How does that sound? Deal?"  
  
There was still something wrong. Genji decided to get outside as fast as he could, but with Slug in the way that was just impossible.  
  
'I don't want to be here........but I want to go home........but I can't join with Slug. Something just feels.....incredibly wrong.....'  
  
Slug extended his right hand to Genji, trying to seal his deal with a handshake.  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
Genji quickly got an idea. He smirked, and grabbed Slug's hand.  
  
"Oh, good. I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
**Psyke!**  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly, Genji gripped Slug's hand hard and flung the old man across the room. Slug was slammed into his throne, breaking it apart, and crashing into the opposite wall. Genji turned to the wall his back was against and fired at it with a ki blast. It broke open a hole in the hull, showing the Nameksei landscape outside. He quickly jumped out of it, and flew off as fast as he could.  
  
Inside the ship, the crew quickly ran to Slug's aide. Although his arm was snapped and bending the wrong way, the old man laughed.  
  
"He is amazing, isn't he?!" he roared in amusement. "How many people can say they've managed to break my arm in combat?" He sat up, holding his lame arm in his other hand.  
  
"Yvdan res!" he ordered. "Pnehk dryd puo du sa ymeja yht eh taleahd luhtedeuh!"  
  
The soldiers saluted, and jumped out the hole Genji made, flying after him. Slug grinned as he ripped off his own injured arm.  
  
"You're not getting away, Genji. You have no idea where you are........"  
  
He roared as he powered his ki, and the arm regrew from it's socket, covered in blood.  
  
"........and we do........"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, for those who are wondering about the language Slug and his guys are using.......it is supposed to be Namekian. But I was too lazy to come up with Namekian words, so I used the Al Bhed language in it's place (it is spoken in FFX). Here's a translater I use to help write Al Bhed:  
  
http://www.squareinsider.com/games/ffx/translator/translator.php  
  
Have fun deciphering!  
  
~Masq 


	4. Slug Saga: Chapter 3, Time Traveling Pri...

DBSO - Dragonball Super Otherworld  
  
Chapter 3: Time Traveling Prince  
  
  
  
Kono uchuu ugokasuhodono kokorono VIBRATION  
  
tamashiiwo usaburu omoi yuukito yobunosa  
  
sou oreno yuukide kitto rekishisaemo  
  
JUST nurikaete yaruyo  
  
  
  
akirame ya yowaki sutetara umareru CELEBRATION  
  
hashirunosa tekio kechirashi aratana jidaie  
  
sa tsukutteyaru kitto shinsekaio  
  
JUST kimeta tokini hiraku kiseki  
  
  
  
chikara koeta tsuyoi chikara soitsuga WILL POWER  
  
toki no kabemo koeru SPEED de  
  
honoo yorimo moeru honoo HIKARI NO WILL POWER  
  
yumeo sagasu atsui jyounetsu kokoni ari!  
  
  
  
  
  
----TRANSLATION----  
  
This world's limits change like a heart's vibration  
  
A soul's hope and courage are an invitation to help  
  
So my bravery will surely be a part of history  
  
Just a brief painting  
  
  
  
Acceptence? Born is a little celebration  
  
Making an adaption, a new name, a new era...  
  
To reach a truly real world  
  
You just need to sometimes have a bright miracle  
  
  
  
Something's, someone's strong force and will power  
  
Cross over the edge of time with speed!  
  
From fire... a burning fire that's the light of will power  
  
A dream, a search, for a single burning passion!  
  
  
  
~HIKARI NO WILL POWER, Hironobu Kageyama, DBZ  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Genji ran across the island until he came to the shoreline. He powered his ki, jumped in the air for clearance and flew off. The ocean below him was starting to churn waves, meaning there was a storm coming. He kept flying, knowing that someone was chasing him. Keeping his speed at a steady cruise, he looked behind him. He could see five of those soldiers chasing him in the air. He shook his head in pity.  
  
**Yeah, right. You guys will never catch me if you keep this up. Looks like you forgot who my dad was.**  
  
Genji flew lower, closer to the raging waters. Slug's men flew down after him, raising their hands at him.  
  
"VENA!" one of the men ordered, signaling the others to shook ki lazers at Genji. The boy easily dodged them, as well as dodging several of the crashing waves.  
  
**Okay, "vena" means "fire weapons," I guess......**  
  
Genji looked behind him again to see that one of the men was knocked out of the air by a wave, and the others left him behind. The boy snarled.  
  
**They won't help each other? What kind of morons are these Demon Tribe people?!**  
  
He looked ahead of him and continued to fly on. There was land ahead of him, apparently a much larger island. He smiled, and flared his ki to fly faster. Looking behind him one last time to see that the soldiers were still behind him, he took in a deep breath before flinging himself into the water. The three soldiers stopped their chase and looked around the churning sea for any trace of the boy. Genji kept his ki flared so that they could sence he was still underwater. He went down a respectful depth and kept an eye on the surface. He noticed one soldier dove in after him, and he frowned.  
  
'I thought I could lure all three of them down here and make a break for the surface....  
  
'Bummer.....'  
  
Then, he saw another soldier dive into the water. Genji mentally shrugged.  
  
'Heh. Okay, I can work with this. Two out of three isn't bad.'  
  
Genji flared out his ki again, letting the two soldiers know where he was. He started to swim away as they followed him. He powered up his ki to help propell him faster through the water. The soldiers started firing again, and Genji decided to take action. He turned himself so that he was facing them while still moving, and held out both his hands.  
  
**HELL FLASH!**  
  
A gigantic burst of ki errupted from his hands and launched at the two soldiers. They zipped for the surface like the Dickens just as the power exploded in the water. The soldiers made it out of the surface, screaming in terror! Their third comrad glared at them.  
  
"Fryd rybbahat?!" he demanded.  
  
"Ra'c cdnuhkan dryh ra muugc." one of the soldiers wailed in aftershock.  
  
"Oac, oac!" the other agreed, nodding. "Dra puo ec duu bufanvim!"  
  
The third soldier smacked the two of them on their heads.  
  
"So what if he's too powerful for us?!" he screamed. "Get back down there and get that kid. Lord Slug will eat us for lunch if we go back emptyhanded!"  
  
"Oaccen!" the soldiers nodded. Meanwhile, none of them noticed that Genji had powered down his ki and was swiming towards the rockier side of the shore.  
  
He finally came up for air when he couldn't feel their ki anymore. He grabbed the rocks and leaned against them to rest a moment.  
  
**Not too shabby. At least they know when to quit. Now, to get to dry land undetected......**  
  
He started to inch his way across the rocks, but a wave crashed on him, pushing him against the wall, then pulling him away and under the water. He quickly jutted his head up and sucked in air before he was smashed against the rocks and pulled into the water again.  
  
**Ow! Dammit!**  
  
He stayed afloat, keeping his head above the water as he was about to be smacked against the rocks again. He jumped out of the water and grabbed rocks higher up the wall, making sure the waves couldn't touch him. He glared down at the water, and stuck his tounge out at them.  
  
**Can't catch me now, you stupid ocean!**  
  
He climbed up the rock wall until he reached the top of the small cliff. The wind started to kick up, blowing through his wet hair and making his wet clothes more cold. He shivered, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.  
  
**Now what do I do?!**  
  
"RAO, OUI!"  
  
Genji looked behind him to see one of the soldiers hovering up to his level.  
  
**Aw, man.....**  
  
He made a run for the edge of the cliff just as he felt a ki lazer go right through his left shoulder.  
  
Instead of jumping off the cliff for a safe landing.......  
  
......he fell and plopped to the ground.  
  
Holding his injured shoulder, he continued to fly across the island. The soldier and the two others chased him, fireing everything they had at him.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Not too far away, three young Namekseijin were finishing up the work on the farmlands. They were making sure the soil was tilled and that agestha worms weren't crawling through the plants. The root-eating worms were infamous for killing a whole season of crops in a matter of hours. The three farmers were the last in their group, a sort of graveyard shift in the community. They just wanted to make sure that their agestha crop would last through the storm and the coming cold.  
  
One farmer wearing a blue gi and yellow vest glared up at the clouds.  
  
"E fecr draca lmuitc fuimt ku yfyo." he growled.  
  
A comrad wearing a red shirt and white pants chuckled.  
  
"Shell, pnudran, dryd fecr fuh'd lusa dnia fedruid dra dragonballs." He reasoned.  
  
"Fryd tet pnehk dra lmuitc, yhofyo?" the third farmer, wearing no shirt, white pants, and a cloth collar wondered.  
  
The first Namekseijin turned to him.  
  
"Freeza.....Slug........" he shrugged. "uha uv dras, E cibbuca. Un syopa pudr uv dras."  
  
"E fecr DRAO fuimt ku yfyo." the third Namekseijin growled. "Ruf syho Namekseijin ryja civvanat palyica uv dras, eh?"  
  
"Ayco, pnudran..." the second one calmed. "Oui sicdh'd ryja rydavim druikrdc...."  
  
Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They turned to it, and struck defensive postures. None of them were sure what they would face, but all of them felt bad auras coming their direction.  
  
Suddenly, a body fell outside the tilled farmland, and didn't move. The third Namekseijin cautiously walked up to it. The creature had yellow fur on its head, and tanned skin. It also wore a black one piece covered with a red tunic top. There was also red smears on its face. The Namekseijin recognized the red smears, and stumbled back in fear.  
  
"Pmuut!" he screamed. "Ed'c lujanat eh pmuut!"  
  
"Ed muugc mega dra udran uha....." the second one muttered.  
  
The first one rushed to the creature and looked it over.  
  
"It is....alive...." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Rao! Drnaa uv oui!"  
  
They looked up to three soldiers that hovered above them. The first Namekseijin snarled, showing his fangs.  
  
"Slug....." he recognized the soldiers.  
  
"Drec ec uin bnecuhan!" one of the soldiers yelled. "Ryht res du ic, rayn?"  
  
The first one shook his head.  
  
"So hysa ec Shell, cuh uv Katazu!" he introduced himself, "Oui yna uh so ecmyht, yht oui femm nacbald so myht! Mayja, yht drec lnaydina femm cdyo fedr ic!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" another soldier laughed. "Cu fryd ev drec ec ouin ecmyht, drec ec UIN bmyhad. Fa keja dra untanc, yht oui sicd vummuf un pa gemmat."  
  
This outraged the three Namekseijin and they all took defensive stands.  
  
"MAYJA RANA HUF!" all three of them shouted.  
  
"Stand back, guys!" another voice called in a foreign language. "I got 'em!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see someone else flying onto the scene. All three Namekseijin almost snarled. It was another strange creature that had washed up on shore an hour ago. It spoke a language only a few of them knew, and agrivated a lot of the youths with its unruly behavior. The one farmer that opposed the soldiers gave the creature a weary eye. The creature looked back at it.  
  
"These guys bothering you, Shell?" the creature asked.  
  
Shell, the first Namekseijin standing against the soldiers, knew a little of the creature's language. His father was teaching him to speak it, preparing the young man for the time he would be an elder. Shell was tempted to snear, but kept a straight face.  
  
"Slug men try to kill this....." he pointed down at the injured creature. "They say they own planet. I will fight."  
  
The creature looked at his injured kind in horror.  
  
"Oh my God! Another human?!"  
  
"Hey!" one of Slug's soldier's yelled at the creature. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The creature looked up at the soldiers.  
  
"You guys are complete monsters, aren't you?! He's just a kid!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?!" another soldier dared.  
  
"I'm going to kick your butts, that's what I'm gonna do!" the creature yelled, taking a weapon out from behind him. It was a sword. "Shell," the creature shouted at the Namekseijin, "get that guy out of here! I'll deal with these morons!"  
  
"No." Shell insisted. "I will fight."  
  
"Then, I'm fighting with you."  
  
Shell half frowned, then nodded while turning to his brothers.  
  
"Kad drec uha uid uv rana!" he shouted at them, pointing at the injured creature. "E femm cdyo yht vekrd!"  
  
"Oac!" the other two agreed. Shell glared at the two soldiers while the other two Namekseijin took the injured creature in their arms. The other creature walked to Shell's side with his sword in hand.  
  
"You three are going down hard!" it shouted as the other two farmers escaped.  
  
"You're the one who's going down, boy!" one soldier insisted, pointing a finger at him and powering his ki. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
The creature smirked as it too powered up.  
  
"The name's Trunks...........and I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
Shell frowned to himself. That last bit he couldn't figure out.  
  
'What's a nightmare?'  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Trunks looked over at Shell in slight concern.  
  
"Aren't you going to power your ki?"  
  
The Namekseijin looked at him with one confused eye, keeping his gaze on the soldiers.  
  
"What mean you?"  
  
In otherwords, "huh?" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Use ki?" he simplified.  
  
Shell understood.  
  
"When ready." he insisted, looking away from Trunks. "Save ki for........em- urgent-cy."  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
'I guess I'll stay out of Super Saiyajin mode for now. These guys don't look that tough.'  
  
Trunks powered up his ki into a white aura. The soldiers were surprised by how strong he was already.  
  
"Yikes!" one shouted. "Did you guys feel that?!"  
  
"VENA!" another one commanded, forcing the other two to do the same. Trunks and Shell powered up ki shields, neutralizing the blasts and covering them in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Now!" Trunks shouted, he and Shell jumping up to the soldiers. Trunks swung his sword, chopping one soldier in half instantly. Shell and another one exchanged fast-paced blows. Trunks decided to sheathe his sword before going after the other one and quickly punching his lights out.  
  
"These guys are amateures...." he muttered to himself as his opponant hit the dirt and didn't move. He looked back up at Shell's fight, and noticed the Namekseijin's ki was slowly rising with each punch.  
  
'He's gathering energy as he goes. He's going to do something big, I bet.'  
  
Suddenly, Shell flung a leg up, kicking the soldier's chin with a majority of his ki. The impact shattered the soldier's helmet, and made him gasp for air. As he sufficated, Shell held his hands out to the soldier and powered up a ki blast.  
  
"Pa kuha, fedr ruhun." he muttered, then fired. The soldier's body was disentegrated.  
  
Trunks raised an impressed eyebrow.  
  
"Not bad." he congradulated. "Uh.....very good."  
  
Shell nodded at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here, I'll get rid of the other guy." Trunks looked down to where the other soldier fell.....  
  
......but that soldier was gone.  
  
Trunks and Shell looked at each other, and muttered a universal statement.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genji felt like his head was split open......it hurt to even open his eyes.  
  
**Uuug! Where am I?**  
  
When he did open his eyes and sat up, he couldn't believe where he was!  
  
**Home?**  
  
He was on his bed, in his room. All of his things were around him, in the places they should be. He opened the window next to his bed, seeing the view was still the town of Eboshi just a mile away, and surrounding the home were trees of his forest.  
  
**I'm home! It must have been some crazy dream!**  
  
He flopped back on his bed with a happy sigh.  
  
**It was my weirdest yet, too. Some planet where everyone spoke this weird language, and this Lord Slug wanted me to join forces with him.....**  
  
"Genji-chan!" he heard his mother calling. "Would you come down here a minute and watch the baby for me?"  
  
He smiled, then jumped out of the bed. He then shuffled down the stairs and to his mother's side in the family room.  
  
"Thanks." she said as she stood up from the rocking chair. "I just need to change into different clothes for tonight."  
  
Genji nodded. His mother and father's wedding anneversary was coming up. He took the bundle wrapped in wolf fur from his mother's arms and she walked out of the room. Genji smiled down at his little sister, Rune. She was only a month old, barely able to hold up her head on her own yet. He took a seat in the rocking chair, and looked into her icy eyes. The baby's skin was an alarming pale color, but her blue eyes proved she wasn't albino. Genji was a little worried that she would have pink eyes, like he did, but she was thankfully born with beautiful baby blues.  
  
'I'm a little jealous, I'll admit, Rune-chan......  
  
'I had to endure a lot of pain because of who I was......who I was a son of......  
  
'My eyes were proof enough I was my father's son......  
  
'I'm glad you won't have to go through that.....'  
  
Rune giggled and cooed at Genji, making him smile.  
  
**You also have a voice, thank the Gods........something else I'm a little jealous of...**  
  
He gently stroked the top of her head, making her close her eyes. He leaned back in the chair, making it rock back and forth gently.  
  
**I'm happy you'll have a happier life than me, Rune.....**  
  
"Genji DragonLore?"  
  
Genji heard the familiar voice and sat up. Rune fell quiet in his arms. Genji looked at where the voice was coming from: the corner, past the window....... In the shadows of the sunbeams, he could see someone kneeling down to stay in the darkness.  
  
He could see a feminen face with olive-green hair.  
  
He sneered.  
  
**You! What do you want?!**  
  
In the faint light, he could see her smile.  
  
"Do you really want to stay here, Genji? Will you live here happily knowing that the world will end in a matter of months?"  
  
Clutching the bundle his sister was wrapped in more tightly, Genji slowly got up from the chair and moved away from the woman.  
  
**Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!**  
  
The woman chuckled, and stood up. Genji could see her a little better. She was wearing a cape so black it looked blue in the sunlight. She was wearing deep blue spandex pants, and a black tunic shirt. There was a shine of silver on the shirt, reveiling a simble of some kind. She walked towards him.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible. Don't you want to live? Don't you want your family to live?"  
  
Suddenly, the room disapeared, replaced by darkness all around. Rune started to cry, so Genji clung to her tightly.  
  
**Why me?!** he yelled into her eyes. **Why do I have to do what you say?! Why not someone else?!**  
  
"You won't be alone, remember?" the woman answered. "There are four others. One stands next to you. The other is on the same planet, waiting to be discovered."  
  
Genji shook his head.  
  
**What if I don't want to do this?! What if I don't want to do what you.....**  
  
"It's too late for that now." she shook her head. "So, now, there is no choice. I know you want your world to live.......so you must save it."  
  
Genji fell to his knees, holding his crying sister to him.  
  
**No......I don't want this.......I want to go home!**  
  
"You must, Genji DragonLore." the woman said. "It is the will of the Fate that you save your world.......or let it be destroyed. This attitude of yours guarentees that your world will not survive." She waved her hand, flinging her cape around her until it covered her.  
  
"Genji.............will this be the last time you hold that child in your arms? Will you let her die?"  
  
Suddenly, Rune's cries stopped, and the furs fell limp in Genji's arms. He started to cry.  
  
**STOP IT!**  
  
"By order of the Fate," the woman declaired, "and by athority of the Council of Bahamut, the five who should not exist are to spare their world from certain doom!" A sharp wind blew around them, forcing Genji back up to his feet. He glared at the woman as he was again standing. She glared back at him with piercing blue eyes. "And if the five who should not exist fail...........they will face their consequences before they permanantly CEASE TO EXIST!"  
  
**I EXIST!** Genji screamed. **I AM SUPPOSED TO EXIST!**  
  
The woman grinned at him.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Genji flung the furs aside and clenched his fists.  
  
"You cannot fight back against the Fate, boy. You cannot alter what is to be.........but you can change what is NOT meant to be. Your world must survive. You, along with others, can save it. If you can find what is causing this world its pain, you can save your world."  
  
**WHO ARE YOU?!**  
  
The woman flung her cape out until it came off her shoulders and flung into the air.  
  
"Just a simple Agent of the Fate. Nothing more."  
  
She closed her eyes and pointed her finger at Genji.  
  
"Now, go."  
  
The cape suddenly lunged at Genji and knocked him over. As he fell, the cape covered him up to his neck like a blanket......  
  
........when he hit the ground........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
........he found he was covered by a blanket, and was lying on a cot on the ground. He sat up with a splitting headache, and looked around. He was in a one room house that was shaped like a dome. He noticed that there were several Namekseijin seated around him, and right next to him was.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay? Those goons really beat you up."  
  
**Trunks?**  
  
Trunk's eyes buldged as he did a double take.  
  
"Whoa! You know my name?!"  
  
The Namekseijin started muttering among themselves in their native tongue. Genji frowned, not knowing a word of it.  
  
**I wish Piccolo was here.....**  
  
"And you know Piccolo?"  
  
Genji turned back to Trunks and nodded.  
  
**Sure I do. C'mon, Trunks, it's me! Genji!**  
  
Trunks narrowed one eye in thought.  
  
"Genji? I don't know anyone named Genji."  
  
**Oh, c'mon! We went to the Emishi village together with Goten! Remember?**  
  
"Who's Goten?"  
  
Genji felt a little hurt. This wasn't the Trunks he remembered. Besides, this guy looked a little older than the boy he knew.  
  
Then, he remembered something. His father told him once about.........  
  
**Wait a minute........are you Mirai no Trunks?**  
  
"Yeah." he nodded. "I'm from Earth's future."  
  
Genji smiled in relief.  
  
**Okay, that makes sense. I'm Genji DragonLore, I'm from Earth's present time.**  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So, you know Piccolo?"  
  
**Yeah. I train under him. He's friends with my dad.**  
  
Trunks chuckled as he straightened out the two bangs on his head.  
  
"Cool. So, who's your dad? Your face looks familiar."  
  
**Well.....**  
  
Suddenly, they were interupted by the Namekseijin shouting something at the door. Genji and Trunks looked up to see two other Namekseijin walking into the room. One of them was Shell, the other was an elder. Trunks smiled at them with a nod.  
  
"Uh...." he tried to find the right word... "Rammu."  
  
"Famlusa." both returned with a bow.  
  
**Huh?** Genji blinked.  
  
"Say 'rammu.' " Trunks coached. "It means 'hello.' "  
  
**Oh. Um........Rammu.**  
  
"Hela du saad oui." the elder said to the boy with a bow. "It is good to see that you are safe."  
  
Genji blinked in surprise.  
  
**Whoa! You can speak English?!**  
  
"Here." Trunks said, sitting next to Genji. "Lemme introduce you." He waved his hand at the elder, then to Shell. "That's the village leader, Katazu, and that's his son, Shell. Shell helped rescue you."  
  
Genji smiled at them, and gave them a small bow.  
  
Katazu turned to the other Namekseijin in the room.  
  
"Oui ymm syo ku." he told them. They all got up and left, talking amonst themselves.  
  
Katazu sat in a nearby chair, and Shell stood next to him. Shell crossed his arms and looked stern, however, he spoke softly.  
  
"You two are most lucky." he said the best he could. "Not many Namekseijin speak your language."  
  
"Yeah." Trunks agreed. "I noticed. Thanks for helping out Genji here. He would have died if you didn't heal him, Katazu-san."  
  
The old Namekseijin smiled.  
  
"All is welcome." he accepted. "Now, how did this one come here, Trunksu?"  
  
**That's what I want to know.** Genji relayed through Trunks. Trunks nodded and turned to the elder.  
  
"He doesn't know either. But....wait a minute...." he looked at Genji. "Did you get a dream about a green-haired girl talking about other worlds?"  
  
Genji's eyes went wide.  
  
**You too?!**  
  
"Hoh, boy." Trunks groaned. "Here we go."  
  
"What is wrong?" Shell asked.  
  
"He had the dream too." Trunks answered. "Looks like we were brought here by the same person."  
  
"By who?" Shell wondered.  
  
"A.......girl....." Katazu tried to say, "with......green fur on head......."  
  
Genji lowered his head.  
  
**I want to go home. I want to go home so bad.**  
  
"We'll get there." Trunks promised, putting a hand on Genji's shoulder. "We just need to do what we need to do, and then we can go back home."  
  
Genji looked up at Trunks.  
  
**What do we have to do?**  
  
"Good question. But if something is causing this world pain, I think I may know why. I have two prime suspects right here on Nameksei."  
  
**Who?**  
  
"Space crimelords. Slug, and Freeza."  
  
Genji froze in fear.  
  
**Fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-Freeza?**  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Katazu allowed Genji and Trunks to stay in the village as long as they wanted. The villagers provided what they could for the boys: some water, a clean change of clothes, and some agestha leaves to eat. Genji changed out of the clothes Slug had provided, and put on the new outfit the Namekseijin gave him.  
  
Genji now wore a dark blue, one piece gi, along with a sky blue vest and ankle high leather shoes. He tied back his hair with a piece of leather, while Trunks sat on the other side of the room and sharpened his sword with a rock.  
  
"Lemme fill you in, Genji." Trunks said, long after Katazu and Shell had left. "From what Shell had told me, there are two strangers that came here around the same time. About a few months ago, Slug came here and Freeza arrived a day later. Slug's men have been pillaging other villages for water and agestha trees, apparently for food. A lot of Namekseijin were killed because of these brutes."  
  
**What about Slug himself?** Genji asked. **What is he here for?**  
  
"I'm guessing the dragonballs."  
  
Genji frowned. Of course, THAT made much more sence.  
  
**What about Freeza?**  
  
"I haven't heard much. Freeza's ship is father away from here than Slug's, and Freeza himself hasn't been doing much since he got here. I think he's after the dragonballs too."  
  
**Oh, great.** Genji grunted. **Two super powers going after the dragonballs. There's gonna be a lot of fighting.......**  
  
"Yeah." Trunks agreed. "So, what I'm going to do is go after Freeza first. I dunno about Slug, but I know for a fact Freeza is a dangerous man who would kill as many as it took to get something. He has to die first."  
  
**You're going to kill him?!**  
  
"I've done it before. It can't be too hard. Besides," Trunks lowered his head, "Freeza is an evil that shouldn't exist in any world."  
  
Genji nodded in agreement.  
  
**Well, if it's the dragonballs they want, I'll make sure they don't get it.** He stood up, straightening out his vest. **I'm going to see how many dragonballs are out there now, and be sure that neither Slug or Freeza gets them.**  
  
"Okay." Trunks nodded, also getting up. "Well, I better head out now. The sooner I find and kill Freeza, the better." He sheathed his sword. "And if either of us finds anything, we'll meet back here, okay?"  
  
Genji nodded.  
  
**Good luck.**  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
Trunks headed out of the room, and into the village. Genji sat back down, resting his hands on his knees, and thought to himself.  
  
**After this is over, I'm going to find that green haired woman. She threatened me and my family. I can't let her get away with this.........**  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
**I'm going to find her, and MAKE her take me home!**  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
